Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion 2
"You thought we were done..." Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion 2 is the sequel to Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion . Plot "It has been two months ever since Luigi has saved Mario from the strange things that kidnapped him. Not only has Mario been acting differently, the Princess was missing for said two months, and no one can find her. Luigi decides to get some rest, to think about the past few weeks. But apparently, some strange entity wants revenge..." Gameplay The Bedroom The bedroom is pretty much the Bunker of this game, but it looks completely different. To the left and the right, There are Mario and Luigi's beds. In the middle of the room, there is a door. And behind Luigi is a window. There is also a clock above the door. Mario and Luigi's bed To the left is Luigi's bed, and to the right is Mario's bed. On one of the beds, a Nightmare can appear from under the bed-sheets. You need to lift up the sheet and use your flashlight to wart them off. The Door In the middle of the room is the door. Sometimes, the door will open slightly, and you need to shut it before a Nightmare comes in and kills you. The window Behind the player is the Window. You need to check the Windows every so often in order to prevent the Nightmare from entering. Boo-vision The Boo-Vision lets you detect and find any hidden Boo's hiding in the room. You can use this to locate and get rid of any hidden boo before they kill you. Nightmares Nightmare Mario Nightmare Mario is a Nightmarish version of Luigi's brother, Mario. He will appear in the Right Bed, and will try to kill you. He is more active then Nightmare Luigi, but is slower. Nightmare Luigi Nightmare Luigi is a Nightmare version of Luigi himself. He will appear in the Left Bed, and will try to kill you. His is less active then Nightmare Mario, but is faster. Nightmare Wario Nightmare Wario is a Nightmare version of Mario's rival, Wario. He will appear at the door and will try to kill you. Shut the door on him. Nightmare Waluigi Nightmare Waluigi is a Nightmare version of Luigi's rival, Waluigi. He will appear at the Window, and will try to kill you. Just think the Puppet, but with Windows. L^!g! L^!g! is a very rare character that will sometimes replace Nightmare Luigi. Other then that, there's not much else. Boo's Boo's are ghost that try to hide in Luigi's room. You must use the Boo-vision to find them, then Shine some light on them before they kill you. Antasma Antasma is the Antagonist of the Final Night, and is active at 2:00 to 6:00. Like Worst Fear, he will replace all Nightmares and is pretty much every character combined. Nights Night 1 On Night 1, all the antagonists are pretty slow. Not only do they make plenty of noise, Boo's are also inactive on this night. Night 2 On Night 2, they are a bit more active and less loud. Plus, now Boo's are now active, so put the Boo-vision to good use. Night 3 On Night 3, they act much more active and are much quieter. Oddly enough, Nightmare Waluigi is the most active. Night 4 Night 4 is pretty much Night 3, but at the beginning, you hear a voice that says: "Just keep sleeping, Luigi...you'll be free once they get you..." Night 5 On Night 5, they are very active and quiet, so listen very closely. Also, L^!g! has a bigger chance at appearing. Night 6 On Night 6, there really isn't much of a difference from Night 5. Final Night On the Final Night, like the first game, at 2:00 to 6:00, a new antagonist replaces all the others. Instead of Worst Fear, however, it now Antasma. After beating the night, you get an ending: "Luigi shot out of bed, sweating. He was in a Hospital, with E. Gadd sitting next to him. As it turned out, it was all just a Nightmare. Gadd then explains that Luigi has been out for about a week, and nothing really bad happened. Luigi sighed. However, Gadd then proceeded to tell Luigi a story..." Custom Night On the Custom Night, you get to control the Antagonists A.I and how loud or quiet. If you beat 30/30/30/30/common, you unlock a Weegee doll that sits on Luigi's bed. Extra's After beating Night 6, you can access the Extra's menu. In here, you can: * Play the Final Night and the Custom Night. * Check out the teasers. * Look at Character Bio's. * Type in Cheat-Codes. * Look at all the Jump Scares. Cheat-Codes * WegeeTime: Makes the nights shorter and easier. * 20/20/20/20: Makes The nights much harder. * TooLazy: Unlocks all content. * Refresh: Restarts the game. * Sonofaglitch: Replaces N. Luigi with L^!g!. * HaHaLol: Gives everyone Googly-eyes. * Deadman: Crashes the game. (Trolololo) Trivia * The game was supposed to star Mario, but was scrapped due to the series staring Luigi. * L^!g! is considered Non-Canon. * In a weird Coincidence, the second game in both this and the Super Mario games both took place in a dream. * By typing in Return on the title-screen, you can play the first Night of FNaLM 1. *Wart was originally the Main Antagonist, but he was scrapped for not being scary enough. *If there is a 3rd game, it'll most likely be a Prequel to both Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion 1 & 2. Category:Games